Untaming your Dragon
by ALittleBitOfDrarry
Summary: Draco Malfoy had intended to stay low key and unnoticed. It isn't his fault that the wizarding world's hottest rebel is quite persuasive. Draco/Harry slash AU


Harry James Potter was probably the most popular, no he _was_ the most popular, person at Hogwarts Extended School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Heck, he might even be the most popular person in the entire wizarding community of Great Britain, and it wasn't hard to see why. As the defender of the wizarding world he had defeated Lord Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards ever known to possess the magical realm, when he was a mere baby, and had succeeded in vanquishing him for good at the young age of seventeen. Yet despite these obvious accomplishments making him loved, Harry Potter was just completely and utterly _cool._ There was no other way to describe it. Clothed in skinny jeans and leather jackets with his unruly jet black hair and eyeliner clad emerald green eyes, which seemed to scream rebel and hide years of adversity, Harry James Potter was the baddest playboy of them all. Witches and wizards alike lusted after him, hoping for the chance to join his posse or be the next object of his affection. They whispered of his thin muscular body, reportedly covered in tattoos, and swooned as he passed them in the streets or the school halls, necks craning for a longer look at The Boy Who Lived to be Badass.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a nobody. At twenty years old his main objective in life was to complete his higher education in order to obtain a license to practice magical medicine. He was a very quiet introverted fellow who kept to himself. His only real friend was Pansy Parkinson, a girl he had known since his early years at the official Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a simple minded, neat sort of person who preferred to live a quiet and organized life. It might be due to his social anxiety or the fact that he found it exceedingly difficult to make friends, or maybe it was just due to his desire for normalcy. Either way his lack of popularity was highly noticeable due to the fact that he was never noticed.

There was once a time when Draco was concerned with status and appearance. It was a time when he was dressed to impress and followed in the footsteps of his father. Now you would be hard pressed to find an item of clothing in his wardrobe that was fancier than a bargain store button up and a pair of khakis. Family was often the least of his concerns, and he lived his dull life generally alone. He did not go to social events or parties. He wasn't associated with any of the clubs or fraternities on campus, and he never traveled. His life focused around school work, volunteering, and his internship with the campus medical wing.

Our story starts out at five in the morning on a cold Thursday in January. Draco was arriving home to his apartment, which he shared with his owl Ishmael and his cat Deidra. He shed his cloak and checked his watch. Noting the time he decided it wasn't worth going to sleep when he had to be up at seven to prepare for class. Instead he opened the fridge, scanning the bare shelves for some form of nourishment.

His eyes settled on a mostly empty bottle of milk with an expiration date marked for four days ago, and a slightly wrinkled browned apple which had been in there for who knows how long. A few stray packets of soy sauce lay askew on the middle rack, and a variety of half used condiment bottles occupied the shelves.

Draco settled on the apple, sighing as he bit into the mealy skin before tossing the rest of the specimen into the waste bin. He really needed to go shopping, but finding both the time and energy to do anything outside of his regular schedule took an effort that he was not prepared to give.

The kitchen cabinet proved even less fruitful, but after rummaging for a minute Draco settled onto the living room couch with a box of stale wheat cereal and his potions textbook. He shoved his hand into the box, mindlessly munching on the bland wheat while flipping through the channels on his dimly lit television. Deidra joined him on the sofa and he offered her a handful of cereal. The feline promptly turned her nose away from the unappealing meal and settled on curling up next to her master, purring softly into his side. Draco smiled and pet her, discarding his food and instead pulling his potions textbook onto his lap. He began to recite the ingredients needed for different varieties of healing draughts, the gentle purring of Deidra and the the soft hum of the television lulling his tired mind. At some point he must have drifted to sleep because that's where he awoke the next morning to the sound of Pansy banging on his apartment door.

"Draco, wake the hell up! I want to go to the cafeteria before class, and I swear if you make me miss breakfast again people will be seeing your eulogy in next week's campus paper!"

Thirty minutes later Draco was rubbing his sleep deprived eyes, absentmindedly swiping his meal express card before being drug by Pansy through the cafeteria lines. She was always one for a large breakfast, today being no exception. He followed behind her as she filled her plate with an array of different foods ranging from eggs and sausage, to crepes, and a blueberry muffin, all courtesy of the campus house elves who never failed to provide adequate accommodations for all taste buds. Draco had never been keen on large morning meals, and settled simply on strawberry yogurt with banana slices and granola, accompanied by a large cup of coffee.

After getting their food, Draco and Pansy sat in their favorite spot, a comfy booth by the window. As Draco's nostrils consumed the rich scent of magical coffee his eyes drifted over the gorgeous campus view. The cafeteria view was one of his top 3 favorite views on campus. It was exceeded only by the campus garden and the view from the astrology tower. As he gazed out the window his eyes took in the image of the campus quad. On fall and spring days the quad was filled with students studying and socializing, but although the weather was clear and bright today, few students dared to sit out in the blistery January air for a study session. Draco didn't mind though. The view was still stunning.

Draco's concentration on the lovely morning was interrupted as Pansy kicked him under the table. "Ow, Pansy.." he grumbled glaring at her.

"Look who it is," Pansy said, jerking her head in a gesture towards the front of the cafeteria.

Draco glanced in the direction she specified and sucked in a breath. Entering the cafeteria was Harry Potter and his posse. As the group made their way to the cafeteria register the surrounding chatter died down slightly. Everyone was interested in catching a glimpse of The Boy who Lived.

Draco watched as Harry encountered the witch who was in charge of running the register for the morning. She giggled slightly and smiled. "Good morning Mr. Potter. Nice day isn't it?"

Harry flashed the girl a wide grin. "Sure is," he responded as he handed her his meal express card, his other hand running through his hair as he smiled.

The witch stared at him in awe. She shook her head as he offered the card. "No need Mr. Potter, this one's on me. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and threw him a flirty look as she swiped her own express card.

Harry propped his hand on the counter and leaning in close to the witch, still smiling. "Why thank you, love. And please," he winked, "call me Harry."

As Harry and his friends moved to take a place in line, the witch who had served him seemed frozen in awe of her confrontation with Harry Potter. Draco rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed so ready to do anything for Harry Potter. As if to clarify his thought the witches and wizards in line for food moved out of the way in order to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione in front of them.

"Well damn," Pansy said. "Wish I could get people to pay for my meals like that."

"Oh come on it wasn't that serious. She was probably just trying to get on his good side so he'll have a reason to fuck her at the next party."

"Hey it's still nice," Pansy insisted. "And I don't think Harry Potter needs an excuse to fuck anyone. From what I hear he gets whoever he wants."

"And that's what? Every girl on campus who's an 8 or above?"

Pansy laughed. "Oh come off it Draco you're just jealous."

"Am not," Draco glared.

"Are too. Don't act like you aren't obsessed with him."

"Was obsessed. Past tense," He objected. "Back at Hogwarts sure, but now I have more important things to worry about."

Pansy took a bite of pastry and rolled her eyes. " Yeah right. I don't think you know how to NOT be obsessed with Harry Potter. I mean, I don't blame you." She glanced across the cafeteria to where Harry and his group were sitting. "Just look at him. That messy black hair, the scar, that body. And his clothes just scream 'look at me.' I hear he has a bunch of tattoos too. Draco stop drooling into your yogurt."

Draco snapped his gaze back from the flawless image that was Harry Potter. "I wasn't drooling," he said, glaring at Pansy.

Pansy snorted. "Whatever, Draco. Now finish eating. It's the first day of the semester and we both have class at nine."

Draco strolled into his 9 a.m. class and groaned. There were still 8 minutes before the start of class, but most of the seats were already filled. Who knew so many people would be taking advanced transfiguration? Draco grabbed a seat in the middle of the classroom, and hoped that no one would be too obnoxious or distracting during the lessons.

Moments after those thoughts crossed Draco's mind the class grew hushed and oddly quiet. Draco assumed the teacher had entered the classroom, yet when he turned his eyes fell, not on the teacher, but on Harry James Potter who was standing in the door frame an odd smirk plastered on his face.

Draco groaned again. What had he done to deserve this? He had managed to attend Hogwarts Extended so far without finding himself in a class that contained Harry Potter, but it appeared that his luck had run out.

Harry had a reputation for being a bit of a classroom disturbance, and as he made his way to the seat directly in front of Draco and slightly to his left, the blonde felt a strange feeling overtake him that seemed to be a mix of dread and anticipation.

Harry was dressed in his usual punk rock attire. His black skinny jeans clung tightly to his legs, accentuating parts of his body that Draco could not avoid staring at despite his attempts. Silver chains hung loosely from Harry's belt loops, and his white t-shirt was topped with a black leather jacket, each shoulder of the jacket branded with the Slytherin symbol of the Capa Slyth fraternity, and Draco knew that staring at the back of this boy's head for entire semester would be both torture and bliss. He couldn't lie about the fact that despite the years and his own maturity, he Draco Malfoy, was still oddly transfixed with The Boy Who Lived.

Harry Potter, was definitely the rebellious type. Each day he seemed to prove that fact in some new way shape or form. The biggest shock had come during their first year at Hogwarts Extended during the Sorority and Fraternity rush week. There were 4 frats and 4 sororities each, providing both a male and female representation of the general Hogwarts Houses. For Gryffindor there was frat Gryffin Tau Omega and sorority Kappa Alpha Dor. Ravenclaw consisted of the fraternity Zeta Raven Beta and sorority Zeta Claw. Hufflepuff claimed Huffle Zeta Tau and Phi Mu Puff, and Slytherin assumed the fraternity Kappa Slyth and the sorority Slyth Phi Beta.

In general, those who wished to join a sorority or fraternity would rush for the organization that corresponded with their assigned Hogwarts House. However, Harry Potter was not a stickler for the rules nor a connoisseur of the normal. Despite the fact that most people rushed with their assigned houses, each fraternity did their best to recruit Harry during his freshman year. You would constantly see the heads of each frat chatting him up, but everyone figured he would stay true to his Gryffindor roots. Needless to say that when the lists came out of new members after rush week, everyone was shocked to find that Harry had not joined Gryffin Tau Omega, but had instead taken up leagues with Kappa Slyth. Now the once proud Gryffindor constantly sported his Kappa Slyth logo, and waltzed around in Slytherin themed attire. Although Harry reportedly still claimed Gryffindor as his true house, there was no denying how utterly Slytherin he seemed, lurking around the school and reveling in his cunning aura.

"Hey," Harry said, seeming to address the entire classroom, who waited quietly for his commands. "Does anyone have an extra quill? I seem to have misplaced mine."

Students quickly began rummaging through their bags, producing quills of every color and design as if God himself had requested their services. Draco looked down at his own plain white quill, the thought of offering it to Harry proved an intimidating prospect. It was the only quill that he had brought with him to class, yet he still found himself reaching over to tap Harry on the shoulder, offering his compliance to the boy's needs.

As Harry turned to accept Draco's quill, he flashed a toothy smile that seemed to light up his eyes and steal Draco's breath for a short moment where time seemed to stop.

"Oh thanks. What's your name?"

Somehow Draco managed to speak his name, but it was as if someone else were saying it, and he himself were only hearing it.

Still smiling, Harry took his quill. "Thanks, Draco." Then he turned away, and time began again, and that was that.

On Friday Draco found himself heading to Advanced Transfiguration with quite a bit of anticipation. He was slightly annoyed with himself for how excited he was getting over sitting behind Harry in class. It reminded him of his days at Hogwarts when he would spend hours pining over the boy, staring at him across the great hall at meals and wishing that an empty seat would open up next to him in potions so Draco could slip in and start a conversation. Of course that never happened, and so Draco spent his years gawking at Harry, and Harry spent his years never noticing Draco.

Draco scooted into his seat with 5 minutes left until the start of class. He pulled out his notebook and flipped to the first page. It was still empty as he hadn't been able to take notes on Monday after giving up his only quill to Harry. Today he had brought an extra quill just in case Harry needed another one for some reason. He had to admit that it was pathetic, but a part of him really hoped that Harry would need it so that he could have an excuse to stare in those gorgeous green eyes if even for just a moment. However, as luck would have it, Harry did not need a quill that day, nor anything else it seemed. He merely came in, sat down, kicked his feet up on the table, and cast colorful charms while the teacher lectured.

"Come on Draco. It's the first Friday night of the new semester!"

"I believe you will pardon me in not understanding the reason you are pointing this out, Pansy."

She stood before him in a tightly fitting green sweater, large hoop earrings, and a skirt that was both too tight and too short for the current England weather.

"My point is that it's the first Friday night of the new semester, and we need to go to a party. Huffle Zeta Tau is hosting, and you know their reputation for parties is insane. I'm not missing this."

It was true. The Hufflepuff Fraternity was well known for their wild parties. Tables clad with mysterious mixed drinks and plates of suspicious food were common. If one wasn't careful they would find themself consuming some sort of substance that made their evening swirl in the colors of psychedelics as alternative music blasted in their ears and random students passed around glass contraptions filled with drugs.

"Yes I am aware of the reputation of Zeta Tau which is exactly why I will not be in attendance," Draco commented lazily, his eyes never leaving the documentary he was watching on the discovery of medical fungus. He heard Pansy huff, and he knew she was crossing her arms in distaste and wearing the same expression she wore every time she asked Draco to attend a party with her. There had only been one occasion in which he had accepted, and the next morning had proved regretful when he had woken up in a random field, covered in pixie dust with a pounding headache and hardly a recollection of the nights events. "Just go with some of your Slyth Phi Beta friends."

Pansy, as it turned out, was much more popular than Draco. She followed her mother's footsteps in becoming a sorority girl, and she never lacked friends, lovers, or events to attend. Often Draco wondered why she still acquainted herself with him, but she did and she always attempted to include him in her endeavors even though he nearly always declined.

"Come on, Draco. Harry Potter is going to be there."

Draco raised an eyebrow and cast her a uninterested glance before returning his gaze to the television. "Bold of you to assume that would change my mind on attendance."

"It was worth a shot," she grumbled. "I wish you would just get out of this stuffy apartment sometimes and come have fun with me."

"Believe it or not I like this stuffy apartment, and I would much rather spend my evenings here with Deidra and Ishmael than partake in your idea of 'fun' which includes questionable substances and sharing oral germs with random strangers."

Pansy sighed and Draco smiled knowing that was her display of defeat. "You're positively difficult Draco Malfoy."

"Naturally."

And so, ten minutes later Draco was once again alone in his apartment listening to the man on the television explain the natural benefits of green mold and convincing himself that this was indeed an enjoyable way to spend his evening.


End file.
